


The Spies have It

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, M/M, Sexy Times, Spies, arthur is a naughty king, dub-con, dub-con but not really, inept spies, merlin in the stocks, merlin loves it, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: The spies sent to bring about Camelot’s downfall weren’t exactly expecting Merlin locked up in the stocks and Arthur busy behind him. Oh, my.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 152
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	The Spies have It

**Author's Note:**

> While this might be considered dub-con by some, it really is something Merlin and Arthur both enjoy quite a bit.

* * *

* * *

_Most honourable Mistress,_

_Greetings._

_We have infiltrated Camelot’s fortress. As of midsummer festival, their knights number 64, the guards 212. We have been able to bribe two of the guards who gave us information relating to troop movements. Find the information attached. The guards were disposed of as per your command._

_We have now focused on the king, Arthur Pendragon, and his servant, Merlin. The king’s movements are regular and predictable, meetings in the morning, training after that, patrol in the afternoon, supper and then retiring to his chambers. it would be relatively easy to assassinate him and we await your command._

_The manservant is a puzzle, though. We have found that he sneaks out of his rooms after curfew on a regular basis, often returning dishevelled. At first, we thought he had an assignation, one we could use to blackmail him, but on further investigation, we think he must be doing something more nefarious. His clothes are often ripped and sometimes he comes back limping. We will continue to investigate. If we could bend him to our cause, he would be a great asset. Since the king often mistreats the fool, it should be easy._

_Your most humble servants,_

_Scyfe and Dysig_

* * *

* * *

_Most honourable Mistress,_

_Greetings._

_Something is afoot with King Arthur and his servant. They are inseparable these days, often shut up in the king’s chambers for hours at a time. It makes it difficult to assassinate the royal but not impossible. He is still vulnerable on the training field although he is surrounded by knights and his servant remains at his side._

_Oddly, the maids have complained of extra laundry from the king and we overheard the stores officer berating his minion about oil supplies and the disappearance of silken ropes, apparently commandeered by this Merlin. We do not know why ropes would be made of silk, it seems an inefficient waste of money and resources, but the king had ordered them especially. We are not sure if it warrants further investigation, but let us know of your command and we shall obey._

_Camelot’s troops have been sent to Willowdale, Breckham, and along the Mercia border. The guards now number 233. There is talk of an increased supply of horses and armament. It could be that the Pendragon king, is gearing for war. This could be a chance for an attack on their rear guard and make them vulnerable._

_We will send you information once we have concrete numbers._

_Your most humble servants,_

_Scyfe and Dysig_

* * *

* * *

_Most honourable Mistress,_

_The latest information on King Arthur and his manservant is odd. Apparently, Merlin has been misbehaving so badly and so often that Arthur ordered stocks to be built in his chambers so that he can punish his servant at will. However, the holes for neck and wrists were to be lined in fur, and when we looked into the specifications, they seemed almost comfortable. We suspect that it might be a feint. The manservant often acts as go-between for the king and his knights and this may be hiding any meetings in preparation for war. We will investigate further._

_Your most humble servants,_

_Scyfe and Dysig_

* * *

* * *

_Most honourable Mistress,_

_Distressing news. Dysig broke his leg when he was spying on the king and his manservant. I had assumed that crawling up the side of the castle and looking through the window into the king’s chambers would be within his capabilities. But he fell when he looked in on the king. Dysig says that he saw the manservant locked in the stocks and the king importuning him from behind. I cannot believe this to be true. Obviously Dysig must have hit his head._

_Please send word as to whether Dysig should be replaced or eliminated._

_Your most humble servant,_

_Scyfe_

* * *

* * *

_Most honourable Mistress,_

_Dysig wasn’t lying. I had the great fortune to find a hole in the wall of the king’s apartments—they certainly need to upgrade their maintenance regime and I think we can exploit that in future._

_I waited until evening when there were less servants about and watched as Arthur locked Merlin into the stocks. He was naked as was the king. Obviously not a meeting about troop movements._

_At first, I thought it might be some kind of ritual or punishment. After all, stocks are meant to humiliate, and they are painful after a short time for those locked into them. But the king seemed to be enjoying it, smiling as Merlin glared at him. The boy said something about getting on with it—which I found strange. I would have thought the servant would be begging for mercy._

_Pendragon began stroking himself, watching his manservant watching him, then stepping up onto a platform especially built for the purpose, he was able to force Merlin’s jaw open, and pushed his not-inconsiderable prick into Merlin’s mouth. The manservant gave a great heave as if protesting, but he couldn’t move. His hands kept reaching for the king, but he was locked in tight and he certainly couldn’t berate Arthur, not with a prick shoved down his throat._

_Arthur seemed almost insatiable. He certainly was able to hold off on his completion, pumping in and out with great dispatch. I lost track of the number of times Merlin seemed to choke on it._

_It was a wonder that the boy didn’t pass out, what with the girth of Arthur’s prick. But when he could catch a breath, Merlin was groaning, trying to rub himself against the stocks and reaching for the king. He seemed agitated about the whole thing. He was certainly hard and leaking, his prick almost purple with excitement._

_I had to step back a moment because of my own reactions to the scene. But I was able to recover my purpose enough to watch them further._

_By then, the king was behind the boy, thrusting in, each time Merlin swaying with the force of it. Merlin wasn’t crying out. The king had gagged him, not enough that Merlin couldn’t breathe, but certainly it would keep him relatively quiet. I could see that it must have been hurting him for he was groaning and shoving back and babbling behind the neckerchief. The king laughed as he thrust in again and then he reached over and began pumping the boy’s prick, waiting until he was almost ready to spill then squeezing Merlin’s bollocks to stop him from climaxing too soon._

_Arthur did this several times, thrusting harder with each twist of his hand on Merlin’s prick. The manservant was trembling, his face screwing up in agony or the kind of pleasure right before release. Then Arthur thrust in one final time and cried out, biting Merlin on the neck hard enough to draw blood, and squeezing the boy’s prick so that Merlin’s discharge spurted out onto the stocks and down his leg._

_I had to remove myself from the scene for a moment or two, to clear my head. When I returned, Merlin and Pendragon were lying on the king’s bed, and they were stroking each other and whispering._

_I couldn’t hear what they were saying but it wasn’t about troop movements. Of that, I am sure._

_This is a gift. We can now blackmail both King Arthur and his manservant. And I would apologize to Dysig but I’d already dispatched him as per your request._

_Your humble servant,_

_Scyfe_

* * *

* * *

_Queen Maladroit of the Far Reaches,_

_Greetings._

_It has come to our attention that your spies are inept and unworthy of your generosity. Scyfe has been most helpful in our efforts to thwart your plans for Camelot’s conquest. He even shared with us a copy of his description of my assignation with my consort, Merlin. It proved interesting reading and Merlin thanks you for giving him further food for thought. We will certainly put Scyfe’s letter to good use._

_Scyfe is currently enjoying the stocks, not the ones in my chambers but the ones meant to punish in the dungeon. Alas, we cannot return him to you as he has knowledge that you might use and that could be construed as an act of war._

_And we don’t want that, do we?_

_Needless to say, that if any of this gets out, we will have no option but to take your kingdom and join it to our own. Unfortunately, if that were the case, you would have to join your servant in the dungeons. That does seem to be a waste of resources, but it is up to you._

_One more thing. My consort isn’t just handsome and inventive. He’s also the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth and he’s not afraid to use his powers on my behalf._

_Your ever not humble servant,_

_Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:** unbetaed. Scryfe=bad, Dysig=fool in old English  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
